


What meets my sight in the dead of night

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Genital Piercing, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When staying the night at Bilbo's place Thorin can't sleep, and discovers the incestious bond between his old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What meets my sight in the dead of night

The company had decided to take advantage of the comfort of the home of the hobbit for the night, before they would set out on their journey early the next morning. And after some shifting around everyone had found a place to lie down for the night. Fili and Kili had been giggling into their blankets about scared hobbits, dragon-fire and their own fighting powers until Thorin had given them both a light kick and told them that if they were going to display any of those amazing fighting powers, they better get some sleep. After a few minutes they were both in deep slumber, and Thorin wished he could take his own advice to heart.

Thorin was chasing sleep and dreams, but none came to him. His mind too tumbled and his body too tense. This close to setting out on this quest, he found himself wired up like a young dwarf before his first battle. And he gave himself up for a night of light dozing and staring out into the soft darkness of the room.

From where he lay he could see into the kitchen, where there still was some light burning, and someone moving around. He shifted on his bedroll to get a better look, and he could see that it was Balin and Dwalin standing by the table, and talking quietly. 

«It has been too long brother»

«Aye, four years is a little too long to go between meetings»

Thorin smiled softly to himself as he witnessed the two rest their forehead against each other, in the way the two brothers had so often done before. They often had to go their separate ways, to find some-place that would accept the services of wandering dwarfs. Thorin clenched a fist at the thought. When this mission was accomplished and Erebor once again theirs, there would be no more need for wandering, begging for work, and separation of kin. 

Dwalin and Balin was still in their embrace when Thorin looked at them once more. But now he could see how Dwalin's hands were resting on his brothers waist, and how his thumbs were tracing small patterns there. While Balin's hands were on the small of his brothers back and, if Thorin's eyes were not deceiving him, one of those hands had found their way under Dwalin's shirt. Thorin swallowed, it suddenly felt like he was not watching the reunion of two brothers at all.

This feeling was confirmed when Dwalin leaned down to capture Balin's mouth in a kiss. 

Thorin had to put all his willpower into the action of not make any sound at all. It would not do if the two heard him. How was he going to deal with this piece on knowledge? Balin and Dwalin, sons of Fundin, brothers, and also lovers. 

He could not look at this! But he found it hard to look away. It was wrong , but he could not say that the sight did not captivate him. 

The way Dwalin had one arm around Balin's waist and the other tangled in his beard.

The way Balin was caressing Dwalin's strong thighs and behind.

The deep kisses, and how he could clearly see that Balin was the one taking the lead, and Dwalin having to control himself not to moan. 

The slight bulge between their legs.  
Thorin bit his lip. This, this was not for his eyes. This was a private and intimate moment, and he had no right to intrude on it. The fact that they did not know that he was intruding on it did not matter. 

He should turn around.

He should turn around immediately.

He should turn around immediately, and pretend he could not hear the soft sounds of kissing, caressing and quiet muffled sighs of pleasure. 

But he did none of that. He kept looking, and he could feel how he turned warm and hard between his legs. His hand found its way to his hard member without thinking. And he pleasured himself with small movements as he watched the brothers through heavy-lidded eyes.

Dwalin tugging at Balin's beard. 

Kisses and small bites to bottom lips.

Dwalin spreading his legs and rolling his hips slowly.

Balin with one hand on Dwalin's hip to control his younger brothers eager movements.

Thorin's breath hitched when Dwalin slipped a hand between Balin legs, cupping the obvious bulge there. A move that made the older dwarf bite down on a groan. 

Balin pulled away from the kiss, Thorin could see how Dwalin tried to lean back in for more of his brothers mouth on his. 

Thorin suppressed a whimper at the sight. His hand caressing the sensitive head of his cock, and pulling a little at the barbell that was pierced thorough his member. 

Balin was taking Dwalin's hand in his, and pulled him away from the table they were leaning on. They were going to find a more private place to continue this.

When he was sure that the two were gone from his sight, Thorin leaned up on his elbows, slipping of the blanket to expose his erect member to the cooler air of the room. Making sure that the others who were sharing sleeping space with him were dead to the world he lay back down on his bedroll. His blanket becoming tangled at his feet as he spread his thighs wide. One hand teasing his nipples to hard peaks, and the other hand stroking his pre-come leaking cock with slow lazy flicks of his wrist.

The climax washed over him in waves. His mind full of secret kisses and shared touches in the dead of night. Of taboo feelings and deep pleasure. Images and sounds that followed Thorin into his dreams.


End file.
